


Taken by A Prince

by Pinnacullata



Category: Nodame Cantabile (Live Action TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gen, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinnacullata/pseuds/Pinnacullata
Summary: What if this is the end , What if i cant surpass what i had done? Will Chiaki Senpai like my music? i don't want to feel out of love for him?





	

"Nodame is been taken by a prince" I heard the children voice behind me. He grabs my hand, and won't let go even I hesitated.

He makes me run to his office while still holding his hand as we were going unfold mysteries ahead. He keeps silent when I asked, confused, what is in his mind? When we arrived the sun already set, golden glimmer shone through the white shields. He keeps insisting I had to play, together this time. I don't believe myself, what if I can make it? What if I play worse than what Stresemann got in his concert, and then I'll be doomed. I never can play with senpai again. What if he leaves me if I play worse? What if …

"Play at this tempo" He said tapping his finger. I just nodded.

"Play at you will" He said again after he sits behind the piano.

I can't read his face. He seems trying to prove something. Then I played. The same song that always lingering in my mind. The first time we played together as a pair. I played as I like, I don't need to stuck in the notes, I played in my mind, I know Senpai will follow me. The memories stuck in my mind, what have happen these years, we've been together. Unconsciously I smiled when I met his eyes, my finger play by its self. I remember how he cared for me, cook and cleaned, took his time to listen my music. Another staccato, he smiled knowing I miss a note there, but I don't care, I'm enjoying this. I'll treasure in my heart this moment forever. I miss another note, but he completes it. The memories we having like a movie in my head. The way he smile, he hugs and then when he kissed me. I felt sudden anger, my memories of days before emerge. I play forte now, he knows I mad, his smirk vanished, wrinkle shown in his forehead. I hate how he played with my feelings, I need to know. Frustration appears in my playing. He looked at me in cautions. I keep playing, avoiding his eyes. The final part is coming. I still cannot understand what he wants from me. Then its finished sudden joy appears in my heart that I don't understand where it's coming from. The pleasure that I have played together with him is irreplaceable. I smiled whole heartily releasing my breath which I don't know I've been holding on. He looked at me, his handsome face filled with fearful thought, waiting my reaction.

"You said you've chance? Still jumping around and messily. He standing broke our eye contact. I just smiled at him, looking straight to his eyes. He feels unease.

"I felt sudden urge to hug Senpai, is this called love?" I asked repeated my long forgotten questions. He seems remembered as he opens his hand. Smiled, I run right away and embrace him, feeling him in my hand, kissing his scent. He hugs me hardly. And in the end, he makes me understand, whatever happens, if we together, we still improving become better than before. We will contemplate each other, fill each other mess. So I shouldn't afraid, he will wait for me to catch up, if I fall behind. He grabs me if I lost.

He looked at me after sometimes, deep in my heart I know, what he feels but I waited.

"Nodame" He said in deep voice, he took a strand of my hair tuck it behind my ear. He takes his time, slowly, take his breath in.

"I love you, please stay with me." Finally I got that word from him. I nodded smiling, my heart skipped a beat. Then he lowers his head and kissed me gently as the glimmer of the golden sunset illuminated.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss this pair so much .... please tell what do you think , Arigatou minna


End file.
